Simplify the following expression. $ 6 - 1 \times 5 + \dfrac{ 50 }{ 5 } $
Explanation: $ = 6 - 1 \times 5 + 10 $ $ = 6 - 5 + 10 $ $ = 1 + 10 $ $ = 11 $